


100 Kinks - Stingus - I love you

by furidojasutin



Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [18]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Internalized Homophobia, Kink Meme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Drabble no. 18 for the 100 Kinks challengePairing: StingusKink: I love you





	100 Kinks - Stingus - I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Stingus - I love you  
> a request from my best friend <3  
> always open for ship/kink suggestions for this meme ;) (even though I'm a slow ass)

Moments like this one showed him that it was a probably good decision to try and avoid direct eye-contact during their time of sexual intimacy. 

Rufus felt how tears welled up in his eyes, how they slowly began to blur his sight and when he squeezed them shut he felt a drop of wet trickle down his cheek bitterly. Tears of bitterness, really? No, that wasn’t the entire truth.

_‘I love you’._ He had heard Sting gasp these three words a couple of heartbeats ago, while he kept burying himself inside of the memory mage. The fingers of the long-haired man grasped the bedsheet beneath him as he felt the blissful feeling of Sting filling him, thrusting into him so pleasantly, but the tears and this sentence had distracted him. 

Now he was frozen, threatened to tense up, and his breathing heavy with not only pleasure. He had been with Sting for how long now? For how long had they been doing this, for how long had they pracitcally been a couple with the exception that neither of them had made it really official? Boyfriends, that’s what they wanted to be and yet… after all these weeks, months, Rufus still felt sharp stings of the same devouring thoughts. _  
_

_It’s wrong. You can’t be with a man. Not with your Master, your friend. But you are enjoying it. You don’t want to lose it. Don’t want to lose him.  
_

_… Because you love him.  
_

The memory mage felt horrid realizing that he had said those three words in return not even once. He knew that Sting had caught on some of his worries, of the nature of them, but he still felt incredibly bad. 

Moaning when he suddenly felt Sting’s teeth dig into his shoulder slightly, followed by a thrust harsher than the others, Rufus got dragged back into reality and he felt himself shuddering, so torn between pleasure, love and his damned mind. When would these thoughts finally leave him alone, when? He swallowed a silent sob, breathing becoming heavier and the grip on the bedsheet tighter. He heard Sting groan, lost in _their_ moments. 

What even was the point of trying to deny the love he felt? He had slept with this man, kissed this man, cuddled with this man, shared important moments with this man more often than he wanted to count. There was no return from what he had done and… he didn’t want to go back to where it was. 

It was the moment this realization hit him that more tears ran down his cheeks and he gasped as Sting clung to him tightly. “I…” 

_I love you too, Sting. I love you so much…_

And those tears weren’t just ones of despair but happiness, too. Happiness that arose from the feeling to be loved in such a sincere way and that was more important than any dirty lie abouts same sex love he had ever been told.


End file.
